Discussing Battle Tactics
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Abby finds out about Clarke and Lexa. Minor Clexa. Mostly Abby and Clarke family.


"Clarke, I got what you wanted. Now we can continue our discussion." Lexa yelled as she entered Clarke's tent only to find that her girlfriend was not alone, and more importantly, dressed. "Oh hi Abby." The young Heda said with a smile, and Clarke's eyes left her mothers' to meet the other woman.

"My mom decided to join me for dinner since we haven't seen each other much with all the fighting that's been going on." Clarke explained to which Abby nodded, "but if we need to continue our discussion about battle tactics." The blonde's eyes pleaded in the hopes that Lexa will come to her rescue.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment, Clarke?" Lexa asked motioning over to the other end of the tent. Abby and Clarke both nodded similarly, and the younger Griffin followed. "Does your mom not know about us?" Clarke shook her head while shooting a small smile to her mom.

"I haven't told anyone. I don't think it's there business."

"Your own mom doesn't need to know who you're spending every night with?"

Clarke sighed before explaining, "I wanted a secret for myself. Everything since the day I was born has been shared, and I just felt like I wanted you all to myself." She feels an overwhelming urge to grab her girlfriend's hand, but controls herself by taking a step back.

"What do you want me to do?" Lexa asked sweetly, and Clarke felt herself fall deeper in love with the girl in front of her.

"Follow me." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand interlocking their fingers, and walked over to the older woman. "Mom I have something to tell you." Abby's eyes fell on Clarke and Lexa's hands, and up to her daughter's eyes.

"How long?" she asked trying to control her breathing.

Clarke smiled at Lexa who shrugged before looking back to her mom to answer, "Week, almost two weeks officially, but a lot had happened before that."

Abby felt words escape her every time she opened her mouth, but eventually found the power to say, "I will leave you two alone then, you obviously have a lot planned. We'll do dinner soon." She left leaving Clarke confused, and Lexa in the hopes that they could continue their "fun".

Abby walked away from Clarke's tent in a daze at the news she received, and went to the only place she thought could help her think. As soon as she stepped into the bar she found Raven sitting nursing a glass of whiskey while talking to some of the other mechanical crew. Raven's eyes fell on Abby, and she immediately ordered a drink for her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, what happened?" Abby took a large swig of her drink, and looked into Raven's eyes.

"Clarke just told me she is dating Lexa." The doctor raised her hand for another as Raven started to laugh. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, it is. It's funny because you didn't know."

"Wait, you knew?" Abby downed her second drink, and motioned to the bartender for something a little softer.

"I'm surprised you didn't. They are constantly making sex eyes at each other, and it's not the first girl Clarke's been with." Raven continued to smile as she took another sip of her drink. "I also had the unfortunate luck of walking in on them "discussing" battle tactics." Raven made a menacing face when she said discussin.

"I knew about Clarke being with other girls I just didn't think she'd date a commander."

"Why not? The heart wants what the heart wants, and besides isn't it good that she's found love, or at least comfort in someone else?" Raven waved across the room as Octavia and Lincoln walked in. Abby smiled as they joined them, and thought about Raven's words. Pretty soon Abby felt herself becoming very tipsy, and soon her daughter, and her girlfriend were pushed from her mind as they danced, and enjoyed their night.

The next morning, Abby woke up to a knock on her door feeling like they were pounding on her head. "Hold on." She said getting up to see she was still in her same clothes, and Raven had fallen asleep on her floor with a bottle in her hand. She opened the door to find her daughter standing before her. "Come in, but please be quiet, Raven's still asleep." Abby said without thinking, and Clarke's face told her how wrong it sounded. "We got really drunk last night, and she fell asleep here." Clarke nodded, and wrung her hands nervously.

"I wanted to talk about last night. I'm sorry that I sprung the news about me and Lexa on you like that. I just wanted what Lexa and I have to be a secret, and when I told Lexa that she seemed really hurt so I told you spur of the moment. I should have waited for a better moment. I'm sorry." Clarke finished her practiced speech, and Abby pointed to the chairs. "I can't stay for long, I have to get back before Lexa wakes up." Abby nodded, and Clarke headed for the door.

"Does she make you happy?" Abby blurted as Clarke had turned, and opened her mouth to say something. A smile spread across Clarke's face that Abby hadn't seen in years, and the younger Griffin nodded.

"Happier than I've ever been." Abby hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad, and I mean it, let's have dinner all three of us. I want to know Lexa better." Clarke nodded, and left the room leaving Abby with a feeling of knowing that her daughter will be taken care of. A smile stayed on her face as she fell back into bed hoping she'd be able to sleep off her hangover.


End file.
